


peppermint candies

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: ???????????????, ????????????????idkhowtodospecifictags????????????, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Coming In Pants, Cutting, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Gore, Gory shit, Guro, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Missionary Position, Riding, S&M, Smut, Teasing, Woundplay, bbbbaddd, hwhat, ithinkthatsit, vgbhjnkm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: bad romantica smut drabbles that i cant really piece together into one whole but heythanksill be updating this weekly cause everything is messyugh





	1. confusion constellations

_He said we should try something new._  
_It started off with simple curiosity but became better than that. Something stronger. I wanted more._

  
_Maybe that was something special about us. His love was like fire but mine was like ice. He devours me until I am nothing. I freeze us in time; a polaroid no matches can burn, no matter how bad the memory._

_This time the flames burn as if my ice was frozen gasoline. He wins, and I have to sit here and watch us burn._

_Yet, I’ve always wanted to burn._

  
_There was a deep instinct inside me, telling me it was wrong, scolding me. That voice was distant, light years from the sound of my own heartbeat. It felt as though I was in a trance. Something wanted me to stay in that trance._

_I wanted to do it for him, make him feel good. Get rid of the guilt. But this feels like something completely different._

  
_He carved into me like I was his art. They weren’t lesions, they were his constellations. They map me as if I were the night sky; a void, a void of heat. When all the stars die out, what will we have left?_

  
_It was all too confusing. There was no difference between the pain and the pleasure. What I felt right now was in that sweeter gray. That gray made me realize why Usagi-san likes this so much._

  
_I do too._


	2. devour him

They rarely went on dates.

 

Akihiko was always too busy with work and Misaki was always too shy to ask if he wanted to go anywhere. But when they did go anywhere, it always ended like this.

The door unlocked with a soft click. The two men stumbled in. Akihiko had already had Misaki pressed against the wall of the entryway. He left the key in the lock, not like anyone would take it in the night. Not that Akihiko noticed that he forgot to shove it back into his pocket. Not that he cared.

 

Their lips lock in a rush. Akihiko may have offered Misaki one glass of wine too many, so the younger’s tsundere-alarm was on a temporary mute. Misaki instead fidgeted with the buckle on the back of Akihiko’s suit vest.

Akihiko’s lips traveled elsewhere, letting Misaki protest softly. “W-Wait… not here,” he mumbled as Akihiko undid the seventh new suit he bought for his lover.

Akihiko simply ignored his pleas, kissing the portions of skin that became visible as he undid Misaki’s tie. Misaki gave up his resistance, knowing that from then on the only thing coming out of his mouth would be moans.

Akihiko undid half of Misaki’s shirt, making sure to kiss every bit of exposed skin on his lover’s body. He rubbed his already stiff cock, hoping to get some reaction out of him.

“Mmph… Don’t…” Misaki slurred, his hands tugging on the vest’s buckle.

Akihiko just chuckled and moved back to his neck, licking his sensitive skin.

 

He was like some sort of beast today. It was usually that Akihiko wanted to please Misaki, but now… He wanted to devour him.

 _Devour him, huh?_ He smirked and bit into his neck, marking what was his.

“Ow! Stop it, idiot… Don’t leave a bruise…” Misaki hit Akihiko’s back lightly, knees becoming weak. With the wine coursing through his system, even standing was a bit too much for him, the lightweight he was.

Akihiko released his jaw with a kiss, standing back and admiring his artwork. The space above Misaki’s collarbone was discolored with teeth marks and a love bite. His teeth must have ripped the boy’s delicate skin, he could taste a hint of blood in his mouth.

Misaki rubbed the bite with his hand, scolding, “What the hell!? Did you draw blood or something?? Geez…” He was flushed, refusing to make eye contact with Akihiko. He was an insanely erotic image to Akihiko, as he always was. But that wasn’t the problem.

  
His blood tasted insanely good.


	3. candlelight

It took a push or two, but Akihiko managed to get Misaki into his bedroom. It was always insanely dark in there due to the lack of windows. Akihiko, noticing this, lit a candle that sat on his dresser with his pocket lighter. He wanted to see Misaki tonight. Wanted Misaki to see him.

Misaki giggled drunkenly, “Very romantic!”

Akihiko pecked the younger's neck, “Sure.” He quickly ran through possibilities in his mind, wondering if he should wait until Misaki sobered up, how mad he would be in the morning… But then again, when wasn’t Misaki mad in the morning that they had sex? “Misaki?”

“Mmhmm?”

“I’ll be back in a minute. Don’t try to pull anything, okay?”

Misaki looked up with a surprised expression, “Uh, okay.”

Akihiko smiled and ruffled Misaki’s hair before making his leave.

 

Misaki sat on the bed for a moment, feeling a bit anxious. Akihiko didn’t just get up and leave during one of their “sessions,” so he had reasons to worry. Even in his drunken state, he hoped that he didn’t do anything to upset his lover. Frustrated, Misaki laid himself on the bed, glaring at the flame of the candle.

Geez, what right did Usagi-san have to leave him, especially while he was in a state like this? He knew fair and well that Misaki was awfully pent up, as he’d been working day and night for nearly a week straight.  _ Idiot… _ Misaki’s crotch was starting to ache, his erection making a tent of his new slacks. He pondered touching himself, but he knew that that would only make Usagi-san mad.

So he laid, staring at the candlelight, unaware that Akihiko was trying to open the door with his foot-- his hands were occupied with loads of bandages and dangerous things.

 

Akihiko managed to get the door open, immediately dumping his stash on the edge of his bed. Misaki sat up, squinting at the pile.

“U-Usagi-san, what are you doing?”

He sat down beside Misaki. He placed a box cutter on top of the dresser, its blade still sheathed in its cover. His voice sounded deeper than usual, but the tone was the same. 

“Let’s try something new.”

Misaki looked at him with confusion, “What do you mean?”

Akihiko ran his fingers across his lover’s skin with a low whisper, “I’ve been thinking about doing this sort of thing with you for a while… I promise I won’t hurt you too badly.”

“...Usagi-san, you’re not gonna murder me, right?”

“Nope, I won’t,” he smiled with amusement. Akihiko went back to kissing Misaki’s neck, this time grazing his teeth across his skin.

 

“Just experimenting.”


	4. holding back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will be posted on juroguro for now on (new blog!)  
> no update next week cuz i'm on vacation
> 
> !stuff starts!

It started off small. After a bit of bickering followed by agreement, Akihiko touched the blade of the box cutter to Misaki’s abdomen. It broke through his skin in an instant. Misaki shuddered, taking a fistful of Akihiko’s undone shirt.

Akihiko dipped near Misaki’s face, whispering a reminder, “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Misaki shut his eyes tight, causing the corners of each to crinkle. He didn’t want to see it. “I know.”

 

Akihiko kissed Misaki’s forehead and quickly slid the blade across his skin, making a shallow cut, the first of many. A trickle of blood ran from his stomach to his boxers, soaking into the light fabric. Misaki bit down on his bottom lip, tears forming in his closed eyes.

“You okay?”

“…It hurts…”

Akihiko drew the blade away, “...Sorry. We don't have to do this right now if you don't want to.” He placed the cutter on the bed stand.

“Ah, no, I’m… I’m fine. If it makes Usagi-san feel good then it’s okay.” Akihiko threaded his fingers between Misaki’s, making a crochet of their hands.

 

“I’m not holding back then,” Akihiko brushed away Misaki’s tears with the back of his hand.

“Don’t.”


	5. natural anesthesia

Everything felt blurry.

 

Every way that Usagi-san was touching him inflicted some fashion of pain or pleasure. Maybe both. Misaki’s lover took a liking to that previously formed cut, lapping at the blood as it made its way to the surface of his skin like some sort of dog. Misaki bled easily, but he felt by the end of the night--whenever that would come-- he would be lightheaded with blood loss.

 

Occasionally Akihiko would dip the tip of his finger into the cut, feeling the flesh beneath his skin. Misaki did his best not to make too much noise, but God, it hurt like hell. Akihiko, seeing Misaki in pain, would provide proper, natural anesthesia. But, to be honest, palming Misaki’s aching erection only made it worse. He’d gasp and arch his back slightly, pushing in the finger deeper, and then he’d cry out in pain. And then, sly Akihiko would whisper, “Sorry for neglecting you,” and then the cycle would repeat.

It was honestly too unfair since Akihiko was dry humping his leg the entire time. And, he usually wasn’t this much of a tease anyway.  _ Baka-Usagi. _

 

“U-Usagi-san?”

He lifted his head from his preoccupation, “What’s wrong?”

“...Can you touch me?”

His voice was quiet and shy, but Akihiko got the point. He pecked his lips and whispered in reply, “Only if you touch me.”

Misaki, ignoring the taste of his own blood on Usagi-san's lips, agreed silently. Akihiko smiled, “Good,” and kissed him again, this time more passionately, with vigor.

 

Misaki made his hands to the bulge in his lover’s trousers, feeling along the length of him. Akihiko followed his movements, leading Misaki to gasp again, breaking their kiss.

“Does it hurt?” Akihiko inquired, groping Misaki’s crotch.

Words managed to escape out of the tangle of his moans, “Y-yeah, a little…”

Akihiko kissed Misaki’s forehead, “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel better.” He began to undo his belt and then remove his own pants. Misaki admired his body as he undressed, how muscular he was even though he never seemed to leave the house, plus the fact that he smoked like a chimney. Maybe he was just born that attractive.

 

“Come here,” Akihiko sat on in front of him, patting his lap.

Misaki looked at him with disgust before complying, the two now facing each other incredibly closely. Akihiko smirked and kissed the tsundere again, tracing lines on his back. He continued his foul play, this time grinding against Misaki’s crotch. Misaki broke the kiss only to grab Akihiko’s back and moan helplessly.

Akihiko pushed Misaki back down to the bed, his lover only fueling his sense of dominance. He kept humping him at a steady pace and took the box cutter in his hand. Akihiko could see the fear in his eyes, that image only being extremely erotic to him.

“W-wait, Usagi-san, really, I’m- AH!”

He cut Misaki again, deeper this time. Misaki let out a blaring moan and dug his nails into Akihiko’s back. Then he fell back into the pillow and sheets, panting. Dampness formed on the front of Misaki’s boxers.

 

“...Did you just come?”

 

Misaki grabbed a pillow to cover his flushed face, grumbling, “Shuddup.”

Akihiko simply petted Misaki’s hair, “Can I keep going?”

Misaki moved the pillow off the top of his face just to roll his eyes.

 

“Whatever you want.”


	6. way with words

Things were going along well. They would continue grinding against each other, feeling naked skin. Akihiko would whisper “I love you”s whenever he would hurt Misaki. Misaki would repeat it back to him in his own way, digging his nails into his back, whimpering.

 

Akihiko, following a particular deep kiss, backed away and opened the drawer of the bedside table. “Do you want me to wear a condom?” Akihiko asked, pulling a bottle of lubricant from the drawer.

Misaki’s eyes widened as he realized what was coming next. “N-no, that’s okay…”

Akihiko smirked, opening the container and pouring the contents on his hand. He let Misaki watch as he jerked himself off. He was such a tease today, the asshole.

 

He got back on top of Misaki, member now slick with lube. “Do you want me to do that to you too?” Akihiko let Misaki wrap his legs around his waist, “Or do you like it better when I do you raw?”

Misaki swallowed, not being able to formulate a response. Aikawa was right, he did have a way with words. He just brought himself closer to his lover, grabbing onto his back, nodding. He thought he was crying.

Akihiko brushed Misaki’s face with his thumb, “It’s okay,” he kissed his forehead, “I know you like when it hurts too.”

 

Akihiko slid into the younger, without a warning.

Misaki’s breath hitched. There were tears streaming down his face, but he didn’t even notice. 

“Misaki? Are you okay?”

Misaki looked into his lover’s eyes, grabbing his spare hand, “Y-yeah… it feels nice…” The wine in his system from their little date night made everything feel numb. It made it better. 

“Does it?” Akihiko chuckled and kissed Misaki’s neck. The blood from his lips left a soft red mark on his skin. He thrust slowly, Misaki making little sounds at every movement. Akihiko squeezed Misaki’s hand in reassurance as he picked up speed. It was hard to control himself.

 

“Haa… Usagi-san… w-wait…”

Akihiko slowed himself, “Yeah?”

Akihiko’s expression was one that Misaki had never seen before. He looked all flustered and… taken. Misaki’s old character came back to play, he himself blushing after seeing the look Akihiko was giving him.

“Can I be on top? I wanna be on top.”

Akihiko just grinned and kissed him.

“Okay.”


	7. peppermint candies

Misaki always enjoyed having a bit more control in the bedroom. Tonight it felt necessary. Not that he didn’t like it.

 

“A-Ah… ngh…” Misaki covered his face with his palm, threading his fingers through his hair. His other hand acted as balance, grabbing onto Akihiko’s thigh. Blood cascaded down his torso, painting him.

Akihiko wondered where all this pain tolerance came from, he was  _ barely _ crying. And how he was not, like, dead. Akihiko glanced at his ahegao-resembling facial expression and decided that the latter didn’t concern him.

He touched Misaki’s hand, “You look so beautiful, Misaki.”

“Shut it…” Misaki brushed off his hand, almost losing his balance.

Akihiko held onto his hips, “There you go.”

With his extra support, Misaki started touching himself, only producing more moans from his small apparatus. He continued bouncing on the author’s cock, adoring every minute of it.

 

Akihiko grasped his hips tighter, thrusting deeper into him.

“Ah- U-Usagi-san!” Misaki threw his head back, letting the rabbit do anything he wanted.

Cursing under his breath, Akihiko forced Misaki up and down his dick, like he was some sort of sex toy.

“W-wait! Usagi-san, please-” Tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

“What?” Akihiko stopped moving abruptly, “‘Please’ what?”

Misaki panted, his eyes wandering around the room.

He teased, sitting up to be closer to his shy Misaki, “Come on, tell me! What do you want me to do?”

Misaki leaned on his chest and let out a barely audible whisper, “Cut me more.”

Just like that, the switch flipped in Akihiko’s mind. Akihiko pushed him back into the bed and took the blade back in his hand. Akihiko liked being in control of him, this was just that control in an extreme phase. Misaki was his, entirely.

 

There was some passion in it, some sick and twisted passion. It filled Misaki up to the brim, it made him go wild. He needed this. His fingers curled around his lover’s back, aching, begging for more.

It definitely wasn’t like it usually was.

Akihiko slashed across his chest, he didn’t whimper. Another line of blood came with it, streaking just below his collarbones. Misaki held onto his back, his nails breaking through his skin.  _ Is this what it’s like when he gets carried away? Is this what he’s wanted? _

Akihiko moved his mouth down to the gash, lapping at the blood with some vampirish fuel. He dropped the cutter onto the unoccupied section of the bed, its blade releasing the blood into the white of the bed sheets.

 

“Wait, U-Usagi-san, I’m close!”

“Yeah?” Akihiko removed his mouth from the cut, “Me too.”

He thrust into him at a bruising pace, to the point where Misaki could barely breathe. He just held onto Akihiko tighter and let out intense moans.

“Nng, I’m gonna c-come…!” With another thrust, Misaki nearly wailed as he came, his muscles spasming with pleasure.

Akihiko pulled out quickly, releasing his load onto Misaki’s chest between curses and panting.

 

He lied down beside Misaki, immediately bringing him into a deep kiss. Misaki let himself play with Akihiko’s hair and Akihiko did the same, not caring how sweaty and bloodied the other was. The alcohol had worn off now, it was just the afterglow that made it all the sweeter.

Misaki broke the kiss and leaned on his lover’s shoulder, panting. Akihiko peppered kisses on the top of his head, eyelids heavy with sudden drowsiness. He took his finger and drew spirals on Misaki’s stomach, all the blood and come swirling together to form peppermint candies.

Akihiko smiled and pressed his finger against Misaki’s lips, silently asking for entrance. Misaki complied, making eye contact with him as he licked the metallic-tasting mixture off his finger.

 

“There,” Akihiko kissed his forehead, petting his hair, “There.”


	8. aftercare

“Who knew you were such a masochist?”

Misaki spat out the water in a coughing fit, “WHAT-”

Akihiko quickly pressed the saline-soaked cotton ball on Misaki’s neck, “Keep drinking, I don’t want you passing out again.”

Misaki sneered at the novelist and brought the bottle to his lips. It seemed like he didn’t care who was bleeding to death until Misaki claimed to be “a bit lightheaded” in the shower. His priorities were all out of wack.

 

Throwing the cotton ball in the trash bin, Akihiko murmured an apology, “Sorry, I went a bit overboard, didn’t I?”

Glancing down at his destroyed body, Misaki sarcastically replied, “Yeah, maybe.”

Akihiko chuckled and pecked Misaki’s forehead. He glanced down at the third empty water bottle beside Misaki’s leg, “Oh, let me get you another one-”

“Usagi-san, really, I’m fine,” Misaki said, crossing his legs on the bed, “On the contrary, I feel like I’ll throw up if I drink anymore.”

Eyes widening, Akihiko blurted with sudden alertness, “You feel nauseous?”

He hissed, “ _I said I’m fine!!_ Geez…” Misaki wasn’t used to his boyfriend being so overprotective and… nice to him. The idiot usually just let him fend for himself. Misaki’s eyes softened. _He’s being nice to me..._

 

“Okay,” Akihiko smiled and held up a patch of gauze, “This one, right?”

Misaki popped back into reality, “Huh? Oh, yeah, that one.” His face flushed and he tilted his head to the side. Akihiko pressed the adhesive on his skin, flattening it with his fingers, brushing Misaki’s face. Misaki held onto the blankets and tried to control his breathing.

“There. Now…” Akihiko looked at the little masterpiece on Misaki’s torso, “What are we going to do about that?”

Hair covered Misaki’s face, he looked at the candle as it began to burn out, “Just clean it and wrap me in something.”

Akihiko grabbed a wad of cotton balls and salted water, “Whatever you say.”

It didn’t really sting when Akihiko cleaned him, even though he knew that it should. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Maybe...

 

“Misaki?”

“Hm?”

Akihiko held up a roll of bandages, “Is this big enough?”

“Y-yeah,” Misaki brushed his hair with his fingers, “Um, Usagi-san?”

He started wrapping the wounds, “Yes?”

He scratched his scalp, “T-thank you for doing this… It means a lot to me when you go out of your way to do things for me.” Misaki blushed at seeing Akihiko’s wide smile, “Or something…”

Akihiko quickly pinned his wrapping job and held Misaki in his arms, kissing him. The younger silently complied and kissed back, toes curled beneath his socks. “Say,” Akihiko pulled back and played with his lover’s hair, “Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight, Misaki-kun?”

Misaki looked away. He hummed.

 

* * *

 

“Usami-sensei~! I’m here to collect your manuscript~!!”

Misaki slowly opened his eyes at the sound from across the hall. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, still woozy from sleep.

“Usami-sensei?”

 

Misaki nudged the shape beside him, mumbling, “Usagi-san, wake up. Aikawa-san’s here.”

The author grunted and covered his ears with a pillow. _Typical Usagi-san._

Misaki heard something drop. He sat up and brushed his hair with his fingers, calling out to the editor-in-distress, “Aikawa-sa-”

A blood-curdling scream echoed through the maisonette. Footsteps pounded towards Misaki’s door. “MISAKI-KUN!!! ARE YOU-” She slammed open the door and turned on the lights, “...Okay?”

“Shut up,” Akihiko muttered and pulled the sheets over his head.

 

Aikawa’s eyes were still wide open, this time with more relief. She held onto the door, “But… the bed...”

 _The bed…_ “Ah! I forgot to throw the sheets in the wash! O-One second, Aikawa-san!!” Misaki jumped out of bed, embarrassed to find that he was only wearing underwear and-

Akihiko sat up, “Shit. You bled through the bandages.”

 

 _Oh._ _  
_

 

“A-A-Aikawa-s-san, it’s not what you’re thinking, r-really!”

Aikawa stared blankly in front of her, “I don’t know what I’m thinking.” She grabbed onto the door tighter.

“Well whatever you’re thinking, it’s not that!!” Misaki jogged out the door, trying to hold his bloodied bandages in one piece.

 

_Approaching his 22nd spring, Takahashi Misaki convinced himself, “I’m never going to let that man touch me again!!” knowing well that he would in tenfold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah! you've reached the end! thank you for sticking with me and this terrible fic!! this is like the second thing i've finished ever so...!!!!!!!!!!! i'm proud of myself uwu
> 
> i would appreciate it if you would check out some of the other works on my page, leave kudos, comments, etc. i post updates on my [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/), so i would be happy if you followed me on there as well.
> 
> also! i open started up a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) recently, so feel free to donate if you enjoyed. it helps me continue creating works like these ♡
> 
> once again, thank you for reading and i hope you have a nice day!!! (⌒▽⌒)☆


End file.
